


Completion

by Claire



Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: Graboid!porn, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tyler finally feels complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

The hood of the truck is cold against Tyler's chest as he presses against it, soft whuffling coming from behind him as one of Blanco's tongues curls around his leg. Spreading himself further to allow Blanco easier access to his ass, Tyler whines softly as the tongue sliding up his leg totally bypasses his ass to move across his hip and over his stomach.

"Blanco, please--" The words fall from Tyler's lips as he presses back, needing Blanco inside him.

The tongue continues to caress his stomach, light and careful, as a second moves over his ass, finally pressing inside, finally filling him and finally, _finally_ , completing him.


End file.
